


Next Time...

by Odin



Series: Everange Stross? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Everett has no chance, Everett in ruins, I Tried, M/M, Stephen just does what he wants, Stephen so Bold, and I failed, basically just 4000 words of attempted SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/pseuds/Odin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a Pt.2 from BalladofHobbits story titled Flap Flap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asexuallaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flap Flap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806770) by [Asexuallaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw). 



> I don't know why i thought this would be a good idea. I thought I'd be able to show my gratitude for BalladofHobbits updating and making such a cute and awesome story (A Dragon in the Shire). but halfway through I wanted to give up because LOL I cannot write to save my life. but i said I'd do it so i did. I tried... and failed. i do hope this doesnt ruin basically everything. As the tags say... 4000words of attempted Smut. So so sorry. This is my first fic so...yeah just take that information. Also I did not go back to review this so... there may like 4000 mispellings and grammar terribleness.

It has been almost a week since Everett Ross watched The Doctor turn and walk away after the tour of the Berlin base. Unknown to Everett, The Doctor had set off on a mission with T’Challa to take down some Hydra agents hell bent on retrieving the Winter Soldier in the deep recesses of T’Challa’s personal hideout. Though, the poor soldiers never even made it into the grounds of Wakanda. Then again, with a Master of the Arcane Arts and a Black Panther guarding its borders, who would even think that they can get pass and enter the King’s nation, let alone his hideout. It only took several minutes for the Doctor and the Panther to get rid of invading soldiers and locate any spies with Stephen’s locator spells. For extra measure, the Doctor set up a protection and camouflage spell on the Panther’s hideout to ensure no ‘accidents’ such as this happened again. What took longer was the location and disposal of any hidden cameras, drones and finding the Hydra official that found the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier as well as destroying any evidence they found. The Hydra Official has been taken into custody and brought to the prison of SHIELDS Berlin base.

Everett turned to the Shield agent giving a report. “Mr. Ross, a Hydra Official is being brought into our prison cell in 5 minutes. Interrogations will proceed as to how said official came across the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier as soon as he arrives.”

Everette nodded. “Go ahead and bring him into cell 16… I will look through the files and prepare for the interrogation”

“Actually sir, the interrogation will be made by Agent 13, someone has requested you for a private meeting. He’s bringing the prisoner from Wakanda.”

“Oh? What does King T’Challa want to speak to me about?” “It is not King T’Challa that’s requested for you. It is his comrade from the mission. I believe he goes by……… Dr. Strange?”

“Oh-“Everret was shocked to hear the Doctor has requested to see him and confused to know that this mission was unknown to him. Not that it was any of his business to know where the Doctor goes and what he does. He tried not to show how he tensed at the mention of the Doctor so to not embarrass himself in front of his agent. “Very well, um… how does Dr. Strange want me?--- I mean where does he request I be upon his arrival to—address the issues—or whatnot for this meeting…” Everret gave a small cough, turning his head slightly to the side and scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding his agitation to meeting the Doctor, especially after his bold spontaneous out of the blue kiss that was given him not too long ago. Everett mentally cringed at himself for stuttering in front of his agent and being incoherent. The agent did not seem to notice his superior’s agitation but before the agent could reply, his eyes shifted to the back of Mr. Ross and at the man with a flowing red cape, walking down the hall towards their direction.

The Doctor answered the question for the agent, “ I did ask them for you to meet me at the med bay, but now that I’ve run into you here, I’d much rather want you in my chambers lying on my bed preferably stripped of your clothing and spread open for me to explore……Romantic yes?”. Everett's eyes widened and he jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind him. He quickly turned and came face to chest with the Doctor. It took a few moments for what the Doctor said to register inside his head, and when it did, Everett’s face turned a bright shade of red that reached up to the tips of his ears. He locked eyes with the Doctor and sputtered out things that did not add up properly “I—You—ah, can’t no! NOT ROMANTIC—Or—anything! You cannot say---This is a professional um… environment and such—uh indecency should not be thrown around here Dr. Strange!” The magician watched the smaller and smirked at his flustered behaviour. “Then perhaps we should take this elsewhere, Mr. Ross” replied Stephen. With that he brought an arm around Everett’s waist and brought him even closer to his chest. Everett gasped at the sudden action and made to push himself away when Stephen snapped his free hand and they were instantly encased in a white cloud of smoke. The pair had disappeared leaving the agent blinking, stunned and confused in the middle of the Berlin base hallway.

Everett opened his eyes and looked around. He was no longer in the base but instead in a room with fine wooden book cases, an intricate chess board overlooking out large windows that’s bordered with soft silken curtains. His gaze moved to the left and there was a King sized bed, to his right, he raised his eyebrows at the small table set up with plates and cutleries, a folded piece of paper with cursive writing read “Reserved – Everett Ross” and at its centre, a candle was lit. Rose petals began to fall when there wasn’t any before and only where he stood. ‘That’s Strange’ he thought. ‘Strange!’ His eyes widened at the realization. He looked up and saw those blue eyes and almost forgot that he was still in the embrace of the Doctor. His hands were still placed on the Doctor’s chest where he meant to push away, and the rose petals appeared from thin air above their heads. “Romantic?” asked Stephen, raising a brow. Everett blushed and turned his gaze away from those deep entrancing eyes, remembering their first kiss and how the Doctor promised that the next time would be more…romantic. “It’s—yes well it is sweet…um but why- why your interest in me? We’ve only literally talked once! And I’m sorry but I’m not…gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that! I don’t judge. And I could have a girlfriend…and you don’t even know me.” Everett had pushed away as he stammered but the Doctors longer arms had him still with hands on his waist. “That’s what this is for” replied Stephen “getting to know you more here and you don’t have a girlfriend, I’ve checked your files.” Strange smirked at that and continued, “I’m not gay either Mr. Ross….Everett…” The name rolling of his tongue perfectly, Everett gasped at his name leaving the mouth of the Doctor, “…but I cannot deny I am drawn to you… and You, I.”

Stephen insisted on entering Everett’s personal space again and drew a hand to his chin making him turn his head and lock eyes once more. He leaned down to the point where his lips ghosted over Everett’s and brushed them slightly, not yet sealing a kiss but enough for Everett to feel the heat of breath enter and caress his tongue, his cheeks keeping a tint of pink. They gravitated closer, Stephen’s one hand enclosing around Everett’s waist drawing him onto his chest and the other continuing to move from his chin to cup his cheeks and cradle the back of his head. Everett’s eyes became hooded and transfixed on the lips of the Doctor and his hands moved on their own accord up Stephen’s chest and almost draping around his neck. He sucked in a breath as the Doctor closed the gap and captured his lips. Everett lightly clutched to the hairs on the back of Stephen’s head and Stephen held him tighter, nipping his lips. Everett gasped as he felt Stephen step in between his legs and a hand travelling downwards to cup and squeeze his right bottom cheek. Stephen took this chance and invaded Everett’s mouth with his tongue catching the Shield official in a triple surprise, earning him a sexy “Ah!” from the smaller. Stephen navigated them and backed Everett towards the bed without breaking the kiss. Saliva started to trail out one side of Everett’s lips at the intensity and his brow creased as the Doctor continued to dominate the kiss and him losing what little control he had of the situation. He needed air but the demanding Sorcerer would not release his lips just yet as he began to muffle a retort. The lack of air made the sensual heat of the kiss even hotter and if he didn’t hear it before he could hear it now, the great thumping of his heart in his ears and he felt blood rushing down south. The kiss broke finally when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and caused him to fall backwards into its softness and releasing a light “Ouf” when he landed.

A light trail of saliva kept their lips connected until it broke and Everett was left looking up at the Doctor whose hands were planted on either side of his head, his eyes clouded and a darker shade of blue. The Sorcerer stood quickly to remove his cape and the rest of his upper clothing, pulling his shirt up over his head and revealing a chiselled torso to match his face. Everett gaped at the sight as his heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed nervously and bit his lip. Stephen smirked knowingly at Everett and made his way back onto the bed, making Everett move onto the centre and effectively caging him again with all fours. When Everett’s head hit a pillow and felt a hand pulling on the hem of his shirt freeing it from being tucked from his trousers, he finally blinked out of his trance. He placed a hand over top of the Sorcerer's, “Oh… oh no…D-Dr. Strange…T-This is…shouldn’t—oh!” he was stopped by lips finding the crook of his neck and a tongue darting out for a taste which travelled up and traced his jawline and over to his earlobe which was given a light bite. His ear continued to be abused as it was given another nip at the tip and a smooth husky voice whispered “Call me Stephen”. Everett bit back a moan; his eyes had fallen closed but opened quickly when he felt his button down shirt unveil his bare chest. He gasped at the cool air which hit his perked nipples. He had been distracted by Stephen’s sultry ministrations that he did not notice his shirt being unbuttoned by the sneaky bastard. His shirt was pulled up and over bringing his arms over his head. The shirt was not fully removed, instead it was kept trapping half his arms in the sleeves. Stephen made to remove his tie and he felt it wrap around his wrists. He let out a gasp and his breath became ragged at the insinuation of his wrists being tied and arms pulled more over his head as the other end of the tie was knotted to the headboard.

“Ah! St-Stephen! Wha—What do you think you’re doing?!”

Stephen let out an approving hum at his name rolling off of Everett's tongue. “Like I said earlier, I’d have you lying on my bed, stripped and spread open for me to explore…” He grinned looking down at Everett’s flushing face. “I was also going to mention but didn’t to give the poor agent some mercy… on top of that… I’d have you tied to my headboard so you wont touch yourself as I mark every inch of your body.” At that, Everett made a sort of choking noise, out of his control more heat travelled down south to his crotch and his breath began to come out in tiny puffs. He looked at anywhere but the half-naked hunk of a sorcerer on top of him who just claimed he’d be taking him. Everett pulled on his bindings, finding that it was useless to do so. But how was it so strong?! He looked and saw his belt was binding him as well! “If you’ve forgotten, I do have magic…” said the Sorcerer. Everett swallowed. What was he to do?! He was at his absolute mercy. “Oh god…… please I…I don’t think-“

“Then don’t think” interrupted the Doctor and he locked their lips once again. Stephen has full control and freedom to explore the body underneath him, with both free hands he began to massage Everett's torso with light touches forming a high little note from the back of Everett's throat. Stephen smiled into the kiss upon hearing such a cute noise from the smaller. His lips travelled down, peppering kisses onto his jaw and neck, down to his collar bone and onto his chest where he stayed brushing his lips over making his way to one of the perked nipples, ghosting over it. The sound of Everett's panting echoed with his occasional “Ah’s” when Stephen found a sensitive spot. A moan escaped him as Stephen tweaked a nipple whilst sucking on another. Stephen nipped on the bud before switching to the other. “Ah! Oh~ no…don’t” exclaimed Everett as he threw his head back and shaking it from side to side on the pillow. Stephens free hand lowered onto Everett's pants, unbuttoning and zipping it open it while the smaller was occupied by his buds being tasted. Stephen retracted his hands and continued to massage the side of Everett's torso, his tongue licking downwards and over to his belly, laving around the belly button before dipping in. Everett squeaked at the strange intrusion. With a withdrawing peck, Stephen sat back on his heels to examine his work.

Below, Everett panted, his belly rising and falling in time with puffs of humid air leaving his lips. His blush spanned up to the tip of his ears and down over his chest, lips swollen and nipples hard. Small formation of sweat began to be visible and the trail of Stephen’s tongue was noticeable. The bulge in between Everett s legs did not go unnoticed by the Sorcerer and he licked his lips. Stephen swiftly removed Everett s pants and teasingly pulled on the hem of his underwear before snapping it back making him buck up slightly. He brushed the growing erection with the back on his knuckles making the legs spread wider involuntarily and then cupping the full bulge with his palm. Everett s breath hitched and his back arched at the touch. He tried to close his legs but he felt a hand on his left inner thigh preventing him from doing so. He groaned and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming in want as he was palmed softly and teasingly slow by the Sorcerer. Stephen watched his every reaction, “Hmmm… you look so wonderful Everett. You’re enjoying yourself, I can see it. Your body is so honest. Look at how much you've soiled your pants with your pre-cum alone”. Everett subconsciously obeyed and saw down on his crotch the dampness on his pants. The tip of his cock peeked out of his underwear as he was fully hardened. He whimpered and bucked at the sight, making friction with the palm of Stephen’s hand. His mouth opened into a silent O at the unintentionally contact, before his head tipped back onto the pillow revealing the full length on his neck. Stephen smirked and took the opportunity presented and dipped for a taste of his Adams apple as he finally removed the last of Everett’s cloth.

Stephen held on to the back of his partners thighs, lifting the legs and spreading them open for him to see everything. Everett hissed at the cool air hitting his cock, it twitched at the anticipation of being touched and curved up hovering over his belly, pre-cum began to slowly drip down. He’d forgotten that he was tied to the bed post when he tried to grasp himself, he made a frustrated noise and whimpered “Stephen….Stephen, please I…” He didn't even know what to say. His pride kept him from begging for what he really wanted but he did not want to deny what he wanted either. He was at an impasse. Stephen smirked, knowing full well the internal struggle of the agent. “Shh… it’s alright, leave it all to me…let me take care of everything. For the both of us.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Everett opened his mouth to say something but was quickly forgotten and replaced with a drawn out moan-scream hybrid as the Sorcerer Supreme leaned and licked the head of his cock, circling with his tongue then giving a light peck and a quick suck at just the head. Stephen quickly glanced at Everett and saw rosy red cheeks, and half lidded eyes with mouth slightly opened. His head hung heavy to the side on his arm and he squirmed, lightly bucking his hips for more but still stubborn as to try and hide his want. Stephen couldn't help but smile at the luck that he’s come across such a man. He hummed low in his throat and licked his lips eager to put his “magic” to work and to watch the agent fall apart. It wouldn't be long, as Everett had no control. His arms bounded over his head and his legs where spread wide open by the hands of Stephen on the back of his thighs. All he could do was take it, feel it, and drown in whatever pleasure the Sorcerer was about to do. His heart pounded harder in his chest and his breath was ragged.

Stephen bent back down, slowly licking from the bottom of the shaft and up to the foreskin, nipping at the skin and taking his tongue back down and lower to where balls met penis. He applied pressure with his tongue and made his way to the underside of the testicles lavishing it with his saliva before taking one into his mouth and sucking. He let one leg drop down to grasp Everett s dick as he sucked on his balls, pumping him slowly. He moved to the next continuing to pump before peppering kisses back up the shaft and swirling the pool of pre-cum on the foreskin with his thumb, then with his tongue and then moving to take the length fully into his mouth. He smiled at the noises being made underneath him. The dirty and lewd noises coming out of the little agent was an amazing motivator. He heard all the choked noises and incoherent pleas. Whether the agent was aware of it or not. The sorcerer bobbed his head up and down the agents penis, flattening his tongue to cover and taste the underside. “ooooooooooooooooooooH ah! Ah!” came Everett s voice and Stephen continued on faster marvelling in his taste, until he felt the gland get bigger, he knew the agent was close. Hmmm oh but he couldn’t let it end just yet. He withdrew with a pop and Everett whimpered and panted harshly “Ah~why… oh don’t-don’t leave-“. His penis was left throbbing as Stephen made to grip the dropped thigh again. “I would never” Stephen replied and he pushed Everett’s thighs further forward revealing to him the smaller's evidently excited hole. He wasted no time diving in with his tongue, Everett gave a hitched breath and a high pitched yelp as the tongue circled and lubed it with saliva before the tip of the muscle pushed into the pink cavern. His tongue thrusted in and passed the first ring of muscles, swirling and loosening the outer edges. When Stephen was satisfied, he placed a finger onto the entrance, hovering there and watched as the hole tried to swallow what was presented but with little success. Finally he pushed in. Everett mewled. He was an absolute mess. Hair stuck to his damp forehead, muscles from his chest to his biceps were firm as he gripped tightly to his bindings keeping hold to what little grounding he had left and his belly contracted at the tingling sensation the finger inside him made to his body. “How does that feel hm?” said Stephen, his voice a baritone lower. Everett could only make breathy pitched noises, unable to form any words. The Sorcerer added a second finger, twisting and scissoring testing the preparations properly. “I bet it feels good.” He murmured as he curved his fingers up and brushed those sweet bundle of nerves. Everett screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was hit and sent sparks of pleasure through his body. He was starting to slip away from sanity and self control. He squirmed at the mercy of the teasing fingers that continued to thrust in and out of his anus and hitting his prostate every second thrust. He tried to focus of getting air into his lungs as his mind waivered between the terribly sweet sensations on his bottom half and his neglected bobbing cock. He felt a third finger enter and stretch him further, his anus crowded and almost felt too tight for anything bigger. But Stephen took his time loosening the insides, pumping the fingers in and out slowly until he felt the muscles stretch and accommodate his three fingers, then proceeded to twist and scissor even more and curve to hit the sweet spot again and on his will to watch Everett make such ravishing faces.

Stephen pulled out his digits and brought Everett's legs to circle around his hips. He freed his own aching erection and lined himself up to the shuddering entrance. They locked eyes, Everett’s almost black from full dilation. Stephen shifted forward, rounding his spine to hover above the agents face. His nose and lips caressing the face underneath and made its way to mouth the shell of Everett’ear. The tip of his cock kissing the eager entrance. “I’m going in, I promise I’ll be gentle” Stephen mumbled into his ear. With that, Stephen silenced Everett again with a searing kiss before pushing his cock in. He went slow, going in inch by inch, allowing the smaller to get adjusted to his girth. When he got passed the tight set of muscles, he felt the interior walls eagerly accept him, contracting excitedly around his length. Stephen let out a growl at the hotness and tightness of Everett’s anus. They breath heavily into each others mouths as Stephen went deeper until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. He gave a light snap to his hip to make sure he was fully inside, nothing left to waste. Everett chocked out a scream as he was filled to the brim, and groaned wantonly at the feeling of Stephens balls right up to his cleft. Everything was still, hearts pounding and Stephen marvelled at the sight of his cock inside Everett. He brought Everett s legs up over his shoulders and shifted forward folding the man underneath until his hands landed to either side of Everett's face and Everett's knees were brought to his chest, his own throbbing cock just bobbing in between he could feel his own breath sweep across it. Stephen’s cock went deeper at the change in position, just barely applying pressure at those nerves again. Everett’s back arched and he shivered, whimpers and moans escaping his mouth. The pleasure was already almost too much and Stephen had barely began to move. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and he barely registered the low growl from Stephen as he said “I’m going to move now love”.

Stephen place one hand on Everett's hip to stop him from squirming and steadied himself with the other on the side of Everett's head. He rolled his hips letting his cock whirl inside before pulling out slowly halfway then rocks forward, going in deeper, forming a heated rush that tips Everett's head back and makes him cry in shocked satisfaction. Stephen pulled out again, farther this time before pushing in again. Stephen continued in slow shallow thrusts. “Oh God.” Came Everett's voice barely a whisper. Everett twisted and groaned and pants out the tension quivering through his body. His toes curled as Stephen pulled out and pushed in a slow smooth stroke. Repeats and this time with a bit more kick. Everett’s breath catches. Oh he wanted it. Oh how much he wanted it harder, faster! But his throat was coarse from his grunts and moans; he couldn't make a complete sentence. Stephen snaps his hips with more force, his penis withdrawing until it was almost out before showing forward in one full sweep, and hitting Everett's prostate hard. Everett let out a silent scream. Again Stephen continued and began to thrust in earnest.

“M…mo…..more……..more………ah! more..please” Everett breathlessly chanted without him realizing. Stephen complied and began to go harder. Everett looked at his neglected penis and let out another whimper. Stephen knew what he wanted, he brought a hand to circle around the cock but without touching it, only allowing the heat from his palm to mingle. “It this what you want?” He teased, motioning up and down to mimic the would be strokes. Everett managed to only nod. Stephen grinned and placed both his hands down to Everett's hips. “Sorry, love, but today you are only allowed to cum from my penetrating cock” and with that he pushed in further and picked up his pace, fucking Everett into the mattress properly, as properly as fucking goes. He hit his prostate with every thrust leaving Everett in a moaning mess. Everett’s muscles fluttered around Stephens cock uncontrollably and Stephen knew he was close. He circled his hands around cupping the cheeks of Everett’s buttocks and pushed them further apart, opening up his ass more for the taking. Stephen rocked raster, the sound of slapping skin on skin echoed in the room. Stephen watched as Everett fell apart.

He sat up high on his knees changing the position, steadying himself with a hand on the headboard and cradles Everett’s face with the other. “Please…please I—I need to ---- AH! Aah!—cum. I want to come” Everett begged into Stephens’ palm as his body jerked in rhythm with the heavy thrusts. “—need… need to cumm~ oh oh!” he continued to beg breathlessly.

“Date. Me.” Stephen grunted and punctuated each word with hard snaps of his hips, deep and keeping fully engulfed, rolling his hips to give Everett a feel all around his insides. And repeating. “Promise me a date, and we’ll see about making you cum” a growl escaping the back of his throat. “YES!, yes--- oh anything, anything! Yes—“responded Everett, willing to do anything to get his release. He kept shouting yes, now unknown whether in agreement to Stephen or from the pleasurable satisfaction of Stephen’s cock. “Oh yes! yes—there!” Everett's head was thrashing from side to side, hips moving in time with Stephen’s hips. “—something—oh feels—Stephen I can’t…” He felt so ungrounded, as though he was floating from a great height and about to fall. “It’s alright, I’m here, I’ve got you… let go” came Stephen’s own coarse voice. Jolts of burning pleasure shot through Everett and he sobbed in ecstasy as the fire flutters though all the nerves in his body and he tightens. His body goes rigid as he arches his back and incoherent breathy whines escaped as he comes. Stephen watched as spurts of semen hit Everett’s face, on his cheeks, landing lazily on his own mouth, the next wave squirting on his chest and the rest flowing down onto the hollow of his belly.

Stephen growled and made to reach his own release. Shoving his dick further and harder, riding the after waves of Everett's post orgasm. Everett could do nothing but take it. His voice nothing but high pitched whines and breathless chocked pants. Stephen grunted, thrusting a few more times before gripping Everett's hips hard, digging in his fingers and spilled his seeds deep into Everett's abused arse. Stephen rocked forward two more times, each one long and hard to squeeze out the rest of his cum inside. Everett keened at the feel of the hot cum shooting inside him. He was so filled that the white sticky fluid flowed out, down his cleft and dripped onto the beddings. The two stayed in their position until their breaths steadied; Everett laying limp beneath Stephen, who was still inside and caging him.

Everett’s eyes fluttered open and focused on the man above him, who looked lovingly at him with a smirk. He winced when he felt Stephen pull out his limped penis and moaned when he felt more cum dribble out of his hole, pooling underneath. He was still breathless and flushed at his lewdness. Stephen mouthed over Everett’s face ghosting his breath over the little man’s lips and cheeks as he freed Everett's hands from his bindings. Everett sighed in relief when he finally felt blood run through his forgotten numb arms and let them drop on either side of his head. Stephen chuckled, giving Everett a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Everett shifted at the gentleness of it, clutching Stephens’s shoulders in surprise. Stephen gave Everett soft kisses on the lips as he said each word;

“So”

Kiss

“That”

Kiss

“Date”

Letting the last kiss linger longer. Everett hummed into Stephen’s lips. Stephen moved to intertwine their bodies more comfortably, making to not give sudden movements to Everett’s sure to be aching body. They were spooned together. Stephen embracing the smaller man and tracing his hair line with his nose and giving pecks onto his forehead. He lightly gripped onto Everett's chin to make him look up. Everett allowed it and they stared into each other’s eyes once again. Everett finally found his voice, with a blush he said “That was…..um….good. Very....very good.” Stephen laughed “Just good?” he moved a hand down Everett's back lightly tracing his spine as he made his way down Everett's cleft with his middle finger and stopping at his hole, circling and pushing teasingly feeling his own cum still enclosed inside. Everett squeaked lightly at the finger lingering over his sensitive anus. “I guess I’ll just have to do better next time.”

Everett smiled and moved his hands to Stephen’s chest, feeling the firm outline of muscle, drawing himself closer to the Sorcerer gluing their bodies together until there was no space in between. “You seem to have this whole system a bit backwards Stephen… The…making love part usually comes after a few successful dates, which happens when you’ve made friends or have become acquainted with someone.”

Stephen smiled broadly and covered both of them under the covers, cuddling with each other “Well Mr. Ross…. I am Strange”. And with that he attacked Everett’s swollen plush lips once again, until the drowsiness from their activity took them into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt.3 in the works. Will be the final one for this little fic. ;)


End file.
